


Eyes for only one man

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only has eyes for Draco Malfoy, but his life is slightly more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes for only one man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: X years later.

4 years later.  
  
Harry walked into his flat exhausted. Being an Auror was hard work. Having no one to come home to was worse. All he wanted right now, was to crawl up into a nice _warm bed_ , with someone to snuggle up to.  
  
However, that seemed to be a luxury that the Savior did not get. Ginny hadn’t been able to forgive him for leaving her, for thinking she was weak, when they fought in the battle, and had married a year ago. The bloke was nice enough for her, and never doubted her strength. They’d played professional Quidditch together for a year before they started dating and Harry was happy for her.   
  
Beside, he had figured out, when he actually got to think about _himself_ , that he was gay. He would have only broken Ginny’s heart again if they’d continued to see each other after the war.  
  
  
The only problem with all of this was that being famous gave you too many options, so you never knew who just wanted to get laid with the Savior or who actually thought Harry was attractive and funny.   
  
Now here he was, four years after the war, and he hadn’t had sex in … six months. And that time it had ended up in all of the wizarding papers.   
  
It also didn’t help that Harry only had eyes for one man. Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
